Behind The Mask
by ZeCraig
Summary: A Marine fell in love with the monster, but he was guilty about it. The BlackWatch tried to catch Alex Mercer, watching every Little Things what he do, WHO he talked with and then they will catch them and question them. Alex/Marine - Yaoi.


**/Hi! I just hope you will enjoy reading this! English is not my native language and there might be some errors, sadly!**

**So. This is about Alex Mercer mating with a soldier. Why? Because I love messing with them like picking them up and just throw them away to the ocean to see how far he could throw. And I love to shove soldiers off, making them talk shit at Alex Mercer.**

**Pairings: Alex/Marine. /Men only!/**

**Theme: Violence, Strong language, disturbing memories, drama and sexual themes. You've been warned.**

* * *

''Everything started in 2 weeks ago. I was scared, horrified beyond belief, but he wasn't. He just enjoy it, enjoying how I begging him to stop. He would never show mercy to a human being... To a soldier. He said WE, soldiers were responsible for all of it, Blackwatch and Soldiers. He looked at them the same, no difference between us. You Blackwatch people laugh when you kill the infected people, but we soldiers pray for them.'' A Marine Pilot was sitting on the metal chair around the corner on the military base, answering questions. There were 4 Blackwatch soldiers asking questions about their target, about the terrorist around Manhattan. The most targeted serial killer, Alex. Mercer.

''We didn't ask you to describe our behavior. We asked you where you saw Alex Mercer and how he behaved around you.'' The Blackwatch soldier answered, crossed his arms while looking at the Marine. He was the Commander of Blackwatch, while other 3 Blackwatch soldier were just Lieutenants. The Commander was in charge, daring to tell him about Alex. Mercer, not anything else.

''Well, his behavior, it was normal. First, there was a soldier who was asking for Robert. Mercer. That soldier knew something, something YOU don't know. Oh yes, only I know because I am Robert. Mercer's friend. Robert. Mercer. Was Alex's cousin, and I was his friend. Zeus didn't dare to kill his cousin, he just talked to him, ask him questions and gave him a letter. Robert read it out loud for me. All I could remember was: ''Meet me at Central Park. And be alone.'' but he asked me to come with him since he thought that Soldier was a rapist. Many of you are, and many of us are. We don't have time for family, friends or girlfriends, but only look around for Mercer like fucking stalkers.'' The Pilot crossed his arms while sitting, looking at the Commander's goggles. He found it weird why the Commander got goggles with 3 yellow ''eyes''. He thought only two would be enough like the Lieutenants.

The Pilot sniffed lowly, cleared his throat and sat up straight again. ''So. I went with him to the Central Park as his ''bodyguard''. And there was Mercer. Waiting in the dark where soldiers wouldn't go at. He told Robert that he mean no harm, called him ''Cousin''. Robert knew but he was scared of him, thought he would be consumed by him or be infected. They talked for hours, Mercer asking many questions, who his parents were and if he had more family. But Robert didn't knew, after all, he was just a military person. So we protected him since I would never kill my friend's cousin even he was the monster. To me... Alex Mercer was just a lost little fucking child who's so curious about answers. He was like an elementary school student, but just an insane kid who had perhaps schizophrenic and didn't know what's real and what's not. After he found answers, he started to mess with me like a normal guy. When he saw me, he would just start to shove me off and make me all nervous, knowing it was him. His shoves were always powerful, always unhuman. He was always in Soldier Uniform where no one will found out it was him. Once I heard his voice, I would just apologize, begging for him not to kill me. He would just show an evil smirk, loving how he was messing with me. After the hours turns into days, days into weeks, I started to look at him as a harmless thing for someone he knew. He would protect me, saved my life 3 times while I was at the helicopter like you guys would never save me. Ah yes... Once those fucking four legged monsters tried to destroy the helicopter I was controlling, he jumped after me, pulled me out and landed on the ground with his bare feet, they didn't break nor destroyed. He told the monsters that he was the target, not me. So he killed them, asked me if I was OK. That day was day 2 where we met. He didn't got time so he ran off again to destroy the hive or military base or just doing his own business. He marked me this after he talked with his Cousin, after Robert said that Alex will not kill me no matter what.'' The pilot showed the infected's blood on his back. The Commander walked up to him and checked the blood, not daring to touch it, knowing it was dangerous. He only let out a grunt like, not knowing if this was possible. After all, normal eyes would never really notice it.

''He had said he could see who are infected and who are not, different colors like heat signatures. I don't know how it works and I don't know how he do it. Excuse me but can I have a cigarette? It helps me to calm down. I talking fast so that means I'm nervous.'' The pilot exhaled deeply, he was also unsure if he should talk about something they wouldn't like. But he was also uncomfortable around these high ups, making him feeling tremble, maybe because they were Lieutenants and a Commander and he was just a pilot. He guessed the Commander would have worked hard to become one, tortured perhaps. That was what made him nervous. Maybe they are insane, maybe they are fucked-up people, who knows? He knew he couldn't trust them at least but he was forced to talk about Mercer or they would kill him, just like that. For BlackWatchers, it was an easy job when it comes to killing, or when it comes to torturing. They were that fucked up.

The Lieutenant handed him a cigarette once he was told by the commander to give their little guest a cigarette. The pilot turned it on and dragged it deeply. He exhaled deeply as hell, finally starting to relax and a bit comfortable. ''Tell me, Theodore... Where does Zeus rest at? Any familiar places?'' The Commander asked, walking circles around the Pilot. The Pilot just clicked his tongue, sniffed lowly. ''No. He would never hang out with someone like me. He would never tell me secrets, their secrets. I wasn't trusted enough because you guys wouldn't stop bothering me after some of your soldiers saw me with Alex Mercer. I was getting close to betray him, and you guys showed up. But I can give you a name who he mess with everyday.'' The pilot dragged his smoke and looked over the Commander with his deep green eyes, he was also smirking lowly. ''Give me the name right now.'' The Commander looked back at him, locking his eyes under the goggles to the deep green eyes. ''His name is Mark. Johnson. And if you kill me like doing your job, you will make everything suspicious. I'm going to meet Zeus in...'' He looked over the clock and looked back to the Commander. ''In 4 hours. If I didn't show up, he will immediately find out what's going on.'' The Pilot knew BlackWatch soldiers always killed someone who had met Mercer. He had seen how they kill each other if one had touch Mercer, thought he would be infected.

The Commander looked behind the 2nd Lieutenant and gave him order to go find Mark. Johnson. ''Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would just stalk Mark. Johnson. In secret. If you find Mark so soon, he will punish you all. He always have plans within the plans. He's very smart, smarter than any of you, any of us.'' He pushed himself back to the chair, resting while looking at the Commander. ''Are there weaknesses?'' ''Not so many. I don't really know any of weaknesses. Oh wait... There's one... Yeah.'' The pilot dragged his smoke and exhaled it out. ''Naked men is his weakness.''

''What?''

''You heard me. He doesn't kill naked soldiers. As far as I know. He will find it embarrassing to kill a naked man.'' The pilot chuckled, looked down lowly. The Commander crossed his arms and walked around slowly, thinking if he should believe it or not. He knew every soldiers could be creative, could lie. He finally decided what he wanted to do. He looked over the 3rd Lieutenant, kept looking at him even the Lieutenant asked what. ''No!'' He said with a pressured voice. ''Oh yes, Lieutenant, that's an order. You will go out with the Pilot and few men who will leave you there.'' The Commander pointed at him. ''We're finished for today, Theodore. You may rest here and get ready to meet up with Zeus.'' The Commander walked out with 2 Lieutenants, leaving the one behind. ''Don't worry, sir. He won't kill you so you should be happy.'' The Pilot nodded, smirked lowly. ''Just be glad we got a plan! If we hadn't got the plan, you would have been killed by me right here and now!'' The Blackwatch Lieutenant growled and walked to the table.

* * *

Three hours had passed and the Blackwatch soldier got nervous. He couldn't stop walking around, couldn't stop growling. On the other hand, the Pilot was only sitting there and doing nothing. He was just looking at the Blackwatch soldier, amused how he was moving and amused how nervous he was. The Commander returned with two more Blackwatch Commanders, 4 more Lieutenants. ''OK, Lieutentant. Listen well. Those people will pretend that they raped you, and you will be the bait to Zeus. We won't touch you but only left you. Don't worry, there will be snipers all around the city who will pay attention to one of the Soldiers or our guys who are acting suspicious and who are running fast.'' The Commander said, looking at the Lieutenant. ''And you don't have to take off your mask. I don't give them your name.'' ''Y-Yes sir.''

* * *

**I just hope you've enjoyed it! ~**

**Peace! P.A!**


End file.
